creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
You can't escape from me
Was würdest du tun, wenn du schon im Kindesalter alles verloren hättest? Wenn du absolut nichts mehr hättest außer dich selbst? Würdest du verzweifeln? Natürlich, wer würde das nicht tun? Genau das tat ich auch, bis zu diesem Tag der mein Leben für immer veränderte. Um euch von diesem Tag erzählen zu können, muss ich von ganz vorne anfangen, von dem Moment an wo noch alles so war wie es sein sollte. Mein Name ist Jennalynn Lafeither. Ich war erst sechs Jahre alt als ich alles verlor. Ich lebte mit meiner Familie in den USA in Texas. Meine Eltern waren die besten die sich ein Kind nur vorstellen konnte. Für meinen großen Bruder Daniel (wir nannten ihn alle Danny), meine kleine Schwester Sophia und mich taten sie alles. Eines Tages saß ich in meinem Zimmer und ging meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach. Ich malte meine Familie. Auf dem Bild saßen wir am Tisch und aßen Pizza und waren dabei einfach nur glücklich und lachten. Nun ja, wie gesagt ich war damals erst sechs, es war also kein Kunstwerk. Plötzlich hörte ich von unten Gekreische und Gekicher. Ich verließ mein Zimmer und ging die Treppe nach unten um zu sehen was vorgefallen war. Als ich unten, war liefen Danny und Sophia an mir vorbei. Danny hatte Sophia wieder einmal ihre hässliche Lieblingspuppe geklaut und nun versuchte sie sie ihm, den Tränen nahe, wieder abzunehmen. Die Puppe war komplett aus Stoff, es war keine Barbie oder eine dieser Fütter-mich-Dollys aus Plastik. Die Haut der Puppe war ganz grau und sie hatte strubbeliges blondes Haar. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid das schon ganz befleckt war, weil Sophia schon mehr als einmal Kakao darüber geschüttet hat. Sophia nannte sie Libby. Ich mochte diese Puppe nicht besonders, sie hatte so etwas unheimliches an sich. Danny war stehen geblieben und hielt sie nun weit nach oben. Er war neun Jahre alt und sie erst fünf, da war der Größenunterschied nicht gerade klein. Ich musste leicht schmunzeln, als Sophia wie ein kleiner Chihuahua hoch sprang und versuchte Libby zu fassen zu bekommen. Meine Mutter trat aus der Küche und fuhr Danny an: "Hör auf deine kleine Schwester ständig zu ärgern, Daniel!" Meine Mutter kam aus Frankreich und hatte daher einen relativ starken Akzent. Das war auch der Grund warum meine Geschwister und ich von Anfang an zwei Sprachen sprechen konnten. Was mir später in der Middle School auch ziemlich nützlich sein sollte. Meine Mutter riss ihm die Puppe aus der Hand und gab sie Sophia. "Geh nach oben und mach dich fertig, wir müssen gleich los", sagte sie, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück in die Küche. Danny grummelte vor sich hin und stapfte die Treppe hoch, an mir vorbei in sein Zimmer. Sophia grinste und drückte Libby an sich. Als sie sich umdrehte um auch in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden, sah sie mich auf der Treppe stehen und rannte mir in die Arme und drückte ihre Wange an meine. Ich mochte es wie sie sich immer freute mich zu sehen. Ich strich über ihr Haar, das genauso blond war wie meines. Viele hielten uns oft für Zwillinge da wir uns bis auf das Haar gleichten. Wir hatten dieselben saphirblauen Augen und die gleiche rosige Haut. Sie war ein Jahr jünger als ich, und doch hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass uns mehrere Jahre trennten da sie viel kindlicher war als ich. Mein Vater kam zur Haustür herein und sah uns wie wir uns auf der Treppe in den Armen lagen. Er lächelte und rief meine Mutter: " Odette, komm her und sieh dir unsere kleinen Prinzessinnen an". Meine Mutter kam wieder aus der Küche und musste ebenfalls lächeln. " Ach ist das goldig", sagte sie. Meine Schwester musste kichern, aber ich wurde rot da mir das ziemlich peinlich war. Meine Mutter wandte sich zu zu meinem Vater: "Derek, wir müssen gleich los. Danny macht sich schon oben fertig". Mein Vater nickte und ging nach draußen. "Jennalynn, Sophia wir fahren mit eurem Bruder gleich in die Stadt. Mrs Barnard wird solange auf euch aufpassen", bei diesen Worten verzogen Sophia und ich augenblicklich das Gesicht. Mrs Barnard war unsere unfreundliche Nachbarin, die Sophia und mich bis auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte. Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später klingelte es an der Tür und Danny machte auf. Es war Mrs Barnard. Meine Eltern begrüßten diese alte Hexe und wiesen sie ein. Sie erzählten wie lange sie weg sein würden und worauf sie bei uns achten müsse. Sie verabschiedeten sich und stiegen ins Auto. Mrs Barnard musterte uns mit dem selben verächtlichen Blick den sie immer aufsetzte, dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Wir beide verschwanden in Sophias Zimmer wo ich weiterhin malte und sie mit Libby spielte. Wir vergaßen komplett die Zeit und als es an der Haustür klingelte, nahmen wir natürlich zuerst an, dass es unsere Eltern mit unserem Bruder sein müssten. Die Tatsache, dass unsere Familie eigentlich einen Schlüssel hatte und gar nicht klingeln mussten war uns in dem Moment gar nicht klar. Als wir die Treppe herunter rannten standen nicht etwa unsere Eltern, sondern zwei Cops vor der Tür. Unsere Nachbarin sah uns diesmal mit einem ungewöhnlich traurigem Blick an und wies uns ins Wohnzimmer. Wir gingen ohne großartig etwas zu sagen. Die Cops saßen uns gegenüber und sahen uns ziemlich bemitleidend an. Der erste Cop fing an zu sprechen: "Hallo ihr beiden, ich bin Officer Davis und das ist Officer Owen. Es ist etwas schlimmes passiert.", er stockte kurz. " Eure Eltern sind gestorben sie hatten einen Unfall. Es tut mir sehr leid." Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich eine Klippe herunter fallen. Ich war für einen kurzen Moment wie in Trance, bis mich die Schreie meiner Schwester nach unserer Mutter aus der Trance rüttelten. Sophia schrie und schrie, ich wollte sie beruhigen doch ich konnte nicht, denn ich war selbst in Tränen aufgelöst. An das was danach geschah konnte ich mich in Bruchteilen erinnern. Wir sind oft von einem Verwandten zum anderen gereicht worden. Bis wir drei Monate nach dem tödlichen Unfall schließlich in ein Waisenhaus in Austin/Texas gekommen sind. Sophia und ich hatten nur noch uns selbst. Zwar hielten wir stärker zusammen als sonst, doch meine kleine Schwester war nichtmehr sie selbst. Sie weinte im Schlaf und rief immer wieder nach unserem Bruder, der ebenfalls beim Verkehrsunfall starb. Sie bemalte die Wände ihres Zimmers und hockte oft in der Ecke und zeigte wild lachend auf ihre Puppe. Ein Jahr verging und Sophias Zustand verschlechterte sich immer mehr. Nachts rannte sie durch das Waisenhaus und schlich sich in die Zimmer der anderen Kinder und schlitzte ihre Puppen und Plüschtiere auf. Ihre Haut wurde mit der Zeit ganz bleich und sie ging kaum noch raus. Beim Mittagessen rührte sie ihre Speisen nie an, sondern schlich sich in die Küche und aß die rohen Steaks aus dem Kühlschrank. Einmal erwischte ich sie dabei und sie grinste mich nur wahnsinnig an, während ihr das Blut des Steaks die Mundwinkel runterlief. Von da an wusste ich das ich meine Schwester bereits verloren hatte. Eines Nachts wachte ich durch den Feueralarm auf. Die Erzieher scheuchten uns aus dem Haus um uns dort zu versammeln, wir waren alle gerade noch rechtzeitig herausgekommen. Die Feuerwehr hatte große Probleme die Flammen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und gaben schließlich auf. Das Waisenhaus brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder. Wie alle anderen auf das verbrannte Gebäude sahen, schieß mir plötzlich eine Frage durch den Kopf. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte ich auf das Haus zu, doch ein Feuerwehrmann hielt mich fest. "Sophia! Sophia!", schrie ich in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen. Doch bereits nach dem sie die letzen Flammen gelöscht hatten, bargen sie die verkohlte Leiche meiner kleinen Schwester aus den Trümmern. Nun war ich ganz allein. Sechs Jahre vergingen. Ich war mittlerweile vierzehn Jahre alt und, nun ja was habt ihr erwartet, stark suizidgefährdet. Nach dem Brand hat man mich nach Luisiana in ein Waisenhaus nach New Orleans gebracht. Ich hatte in der Schule mittlerweile zwei beste Freunde. Sie hießen Diana und Kevin. Diana hatte lockiges braunes Haar das ihr auf die Schultern fiel. Kevin war blond und hatte grüne Augen. Beide waren total abenteuerlustig und schleppten mich andauernd in irgendwelche Ruinen und verlassene Lagerhäuser. So auch an diesem Tag. Kevin kam in der Pause zu mir und sagte: " Hey Jen, Diana und ich wollten heute in den Wald am Rande der Stadt. Du kommst doch mit oder?" Es klang zwar jedesmal wie eine Frage aber wenn er das sagte, hieß es das ich mitkommen MUSSTE. " Na gut", gab ich zurück. Er zwinkerte mir zu und gab mir die Zeit fürs Treffen. Am Abend trafen wir uns am Wald. Kevin hatte Taschenlampen mitgebracht und teilte sie unter uns auf. Er wies auf den Weg im Wald: "Gut, dies wird eine kleine Erkundungstour. Wir teilen uns auf und suchen nach dem Teich der hier im Wald sein soll. Es heißt am See soll sich der Slenderman aufhalten." Ich sah in mit großen Augen an, da ich von der Idee sich aufzuteilen nicht gerade begeistert war. Da ich aber wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hat mit ihm zu diskutieren, sagte ich nichts. Wir gingen getrennt durch den Wald. Es war stockdunkel und man sah fast die eigene Hand vor Augen nicht. Ich hörte plötzlich ein seltsames Grummeln hinter mir und drehte mich abrupt um. Nichts. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Lass dich nicht so von Kevin verrückt machen, dachte ich mir. Ich ging weiter. Schon wieder dieses Geräusch. Langsam wurde ich sauer: "Hey Kevin, du Arsch! Lass den Scheiß!" Diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel, hinter mir stand Etwas. Etwas großes. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in die glühend roten Augen einer drei Meter großen schwarzen Bestie. Ich ging zitternd einen Schritt zurück. Plötzlich stürzte sich dieses Etwas auf mich und biss mir in die Schulter. Der Schmerz ging mir durch Mark und Bein und ich schrie wie am Spieß. Ich hörte jemanden meinen Namen rufen. Dieser Jemand verscheuchte das Biest. Das war das letzte was ich wahrnahm bis ich bewusstlos wurde. Ich wachte im Krankenhaus wieder auf. Ich hatte Schmerzen in der Schulter und versuchte mich an das zu erinnern was passiert war. Eine Schwester kam in mein Zimmer. Sie schien sichtlich erfreut darüber das ich wieder aufgewacht bin. Ich hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und mein ganzer Körper brannte. Ich musste drei Wochen im Krankenhaus verweilen und ich fühlte mich immer eigenartiger. Diana und Kevin kamen jeden Tag und jedes mal erklärten sie mir wie leid es ihnen täte, dass sie mich in den Wald gelockt hatten. Mir war so seltsam und das bemerkte nicht nur ich selbst, auch den beiden fiel auf das ich mich seit dem Vorfall sehr verändert hatte. Am Komischsten fand ich die Tatsache, dass ich so plötzlichen Heißhunger auf Fleisch hatte, obwohl ich eigentlich Vegetarierin war. Doch als mir Steaks und Putensandwiches serviert wurden mochte ich auch das nicht. Der Hunger nach Fleisch wurde immer größer und eines Nachts passierte es. Die Nachtschwester ging gerade aus meinem Zimmer. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss stand ich auf und schlich nach draußen. Ich schnappte mir ein Skalpell von einem Tisch auf dem Gang und suchte nach der Nachtschwester. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir im Schwesternzimmer. Allein. Ich rannte auf sie zu hielt ihr den Mund zu und stach ihr in den Hals. Ich konnte nicht anders als meinen Hunger an ihr zu stillen. Ich war zu einer Kannibalin geworden und ich genoss es. Ich flüchtete aus dem Krankenhaus und lief in die Stadt. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Ich kam an einem Geschäft vorbei in den Messer und Katanas verkauft wurden. Ich brach ein und sah mich um. Mir fiel sofort eine wunderschöne Machete ins Auge, die ich mir natürlich auch sofort nahm. Ich fühlte mich so mächtig. Vor Freude schlug ich mit der Faust gegen eine Mauer und befürchte sogleich auch mir die Fingerknöchel verstaucht zu haben. Doch als ich hinsah erschrak ich. Nicht meine Hand war zerschlagen, sondern die Mauer. Ich hatte die Mauer mit der bloßen Faust eingeschlagen. Was zur Hölle war mit mir passiert? Als ich in eines der Schaufenster des Ladens, in den ich gerade eingebrochen war, blickte lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Meine Augen waren nicht mehr saphirblau sondern blutrot. Ich hatte eine rote Iris. Ich war zuerst erschrocken, doch dann konnte ich ein Grinsen nicht abschütteln. Dieses Biest hat mich zu einem Dämon gemacht. Mein Name ist Jennalynn und ich kann einen ganzen LKW stämmen, ich renne mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 10.000 km/h und habe einen IQ von 180. Ich bin ein kannibalischer Dämon mit langen blonden Haaren. Ich habe blutrote Augen und bin komplett in schwarz gekleidet und trage eine schwarze Rose im Haar. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen! Du weißt, dass ich da war wenn, du neben den Leichen schwarze Rosenblätter findest und wenn an der Wand in Blut geschrieben dieser Satz steht: YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME! (dt. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!) Ich finde dich, egal wo du bist! Du bist sicher köstlich! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen